


Тёмная лошадка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teamwork, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда выбирается за город для расследования. Разумеется, всё идёт именно так, как ожидалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёмная лошадка

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Horse tails](http://ceindreadh-fic.livejournal.com/11114.html) авторства ceindreadh.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Всё началось со звонка с сообщением о невидимой лошади в предместьях Кардиффа. Оуэн вполне ожидаемо поинтересовался, откуда кто-нибудь может знать об этой лошади, если она невидима. Говоря точнее, он заявил:  
\- Значит, невидимая лошадь? Вы меня, чёрт побери, разыгрываете. Пусть они позвонят в долбанное Общество защиты животных или ещё куда.  
Но Джек настоял, что они должны во всём разобраться. Ещё он не преминул указать на то, что Рифт уже несколько дней не давал им поводов для беспокойства, поэтому _все они_ могут отвлечься на небольшое расследование. Теория Тош, что Рифт намеренно готовит им какой-то сюрприз, была отклонена. Теория Оуэна, что покидать город, учитывая случившееся с ними в прошлый раз - чертовски плохая идея, тоже не была принята во внимание.  
Так что Джек потащил хмурую команду с собой на охоту за дикой лошадью.

\- Просто немыслимо, - кажется, в сотый раз повторил Оуэн. - Если это чёртова невидимая лошадь, почему её просто нельзя было оставить в покое? Непохоже, чтобы она сильно портила вид или что-то в этом духе.  
\- Сказали, что она появляется и исчезает, - уточнила Гвэн, заглянув в записи.  
Оуэн хмыкнул.  
\- Прямо как пиво в ближайших барах, вот в чём всё дело.  
\- Ребята, ребята, - вмешался Джек. - Бросьте, где ваш дух авантюризма? Прекрасная ночь, звёзды вон сверкают. Подумайте, ну что бы вы увидели, оставшись в городе?  
\- Новую барменшу в "Лук и остролист", - пробормотал Оуэн.  
\- Слушайте, это лошадь, - начал Джек. - Может быть, просто лошадь. А может быть, нет. Мы Торчвуд, и мы изучаем все странные, пугающие и неожиданные явления. Только подумайте, чем оно может оказаться! - он принялся насвистывать "Моя милая лошадка", и его команда поняла, что это будет долгая дорога.

\---------------------

Когда "Моя милая лошадка" была пропета во всех мыслимых тональностях и с различными акцентами, команда добралась наконец до небольшой поляны, где в последний раз была замечена их лошадь.  
Всё к тому времени были немного на взводе - и это ещё мягко сказано. Выскочив из джипа, Оуэн тут же вляпался в кучу навоза. Он нагнулся посмотреть, лошадиная это была куча или коровья. И комментарий Гвэн, что, раз навоз видимый, его оставил явно не их объект, точно не помог ему успокоиться, хотя заставил улыбнуться Тош и Янто.  
Янто первым заметил странное свечение на краю поляны. Джек в это время хвастливо разглагольствовал на ходу о том, сколько лошадей объездил в своей жизни. Оуэн тихо надеялся вслух, что под словом "объездил" он подразумевает то же, что и обычные люди. Остальные не обращали внимания, рассеявшись веером за Джеком и держа положенное расстояние.  
Когда они заметили лошадь, она была неясным пропадающим пятном света. Когда они _смогли_ разглядеть её, она, склонив голову, пощипывала траву.  
\- Привет, лапочка, - сказал Джек, увидев лошадь. По-видимому, он был свято убеждён в своей способности очаровать любое живое существо. Убеждённость покинула его в тот момент, когда лошадь, встав на дыбы, ринулась к нему.  
"Это не лошадь", успел подумать Джек, разглядев несущееся прямо на него существо. Ещё он успел подумать, что теперь может вычеркнуть из своего списка неопробованных смертей пункт "заколот насмерть единорогом".

\------------------------

Команда среагировала на это так, как среагировала бы любая другая команда, увидев, что их командир насмерть заколот единорогом.  
\- Тикаем! - заорал Оуэн, возглавив забег к джипу. Позже он всё отрицал, уверяя, что это был не крик, а ойканье... громкое и на тон выше обычного.  
Гвэн растерянно посмотрела на лежащего на земле и истекающего кровью Джека, но единорог перевёл взгляд на неё, и она бросилась к сулящему относительную безопасность джипу, забралась внутрь и закрыла дверцу.  
\- Единорог, долбанный единорог, - снова и снова повторял Оуэн. - Какого чёрта долбанный единорог здесь делает?  
\- Неважно, - отрезал Янто. - Что насчёт Джека? Мы не можем просто взять и бросить его там.  
Оуэн пожал плечами, заводя машину.  
\- Он всё равно скоро очнётся, а пешая прогулка до города пойдёт ему только на пользу!  
Другие, присоединившись к Янто, запротестовали против подобного решения, и Оуэн нехотя согласился сделать крюк и подобрать Джека.  
\- Но пусть внутрь лезет сам, я не собираюсь тащить сюда его бесчувственное тело, пока поблизости ошивается эта чёртова тварь.  
К тому времени, когда они подъехали к месту гибели Джека, тот уже очнулся - достаточно, чтобы быстро залезть в машину и рухнуть на пассажирское сидение.  
\- Сэр, - укоризненно произнёс Янто. - Вы могли бы в конце концов подождать, пока я не постелю газету. Ненавижу ретконить работников автосервиса после того, как они в очередной раз очистят сидения от крови.  
\- Постараюсь не забыть об этом в следующий раз, Янто, - простонал Джек, с силой захлопнув дверцу. - Ладно, народ, кто что знает о единорогах?  
\- Ну, во всех сказках, которые я читала, говорится, что их может усмирить девственница, - промолвила Гвэн.  
\- Удачи с поисками. Лучшее, что у нас сейчас есть - Янто! - хмыкнул Оуэн.  
Джек усмехнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, беря в расчёт прошлую ночь, не могу с тобой согласиться.  
\- Сэр! Что я говорил насчёт обсуждения сексуальной жизни на людях?  
\- Только когда хотим позлить Оуэна?  
\- Примерно так, но сейчас неподходящее время и место.  
Тош в это время уже вовсю стучала по клавишам выдвижной клавиатуры.  
\- Думаю, я знаю, что это, - сказала она.  
\- Отстаешь, Тош, - заметил Оуэн. - Мы уже поняли, это чёртов единорог.  
\- Вообще-то, Оуэн, ты неправ. Я взломала...эм, проверила базу данных ЮНИТ. Они уже имели дело с такими созданиями несколько лет назад. Предположительно, они существуют в нескольких измерениях одновременно и пришли к нам из параллельной...  
\- К чёрту все эти детали, Тош, - заявил Оуэн. - Просто скажи, как нам убить эту сволочь, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой!  
\- Но мы не можем убить его, - возразила Гвэн. - Смотрите, он же просто прекрасен! - и правда, в бледном свете луны единорог выглядел совсем фантастично.  
\- Был бы ещё красивее, если бы у него с рога не капала кровь Джека, - заметил Янто.  
\- Ну, может он вовсе не хотел его ранить, - не сдавалась Гвэн. - То есть, Джек мог чем-то напугать бедняжку.  
Оуэн недоверчиво фыркнул.  
\- По-моему, эта зверюга слишком уж хорошо оснащена для "бедняжки"!  
\- Ревнуешь, Оуэн? - хмыкнула Гвэн. - Смотришь на этот рог и чувствуешь себя малость... _уязвлённым_?  
\- Эй, я что-то не припомню, чтобы ты жаловалась. Конечно, учитывая _твои_ запросы... - громкий топот снаружи прервал речь Оуэна. С широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами он наблюдал, как единорог колотит передними копытами по бамперу.  
Гипотетически непробиваемая металлическая обшивка начала прогибаться под весом зверя.  
\- Твою мать!  
Закинув голову, единорог злобно заржал, шагнул назад и вновь опустился на все четыре ноги. И принялся бить копытом о землю.  
\- Джек, - в голосе Гвэн зазвучали нотки паники, - сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Что именно? Кажется, он не мой тип!  
\- Всё когда-то бывает впервые, - пробормотал Янто.  
\- Тош, у ЮНИТ есть какие-либо данные относительно того, как его успокоить?  
\- Согласно их записям, у этого существа есть определённые телепатические способности. Оно плохо реагирует на сильные эмоции... – она подняла взгляд. – Вернее, на сильные сексуально окрашенные эмоции.  
\- Что ж, это объясняет, почему он невзлюбил Харкнесса, - сказал Оуэн. – Продолжай, Тош. Как нам его убить... – заметив взгляд Гвэн, он закатил глаза. – Ладно, как заставить его убраться к себе домой?  
\- Ну, в ЮНИТ полагали, что оно пришло сюда как раз, чтобы подпитаться эмоциями. Похоже, оно кормится чувствами и мыслями людей, которых встречает. Получит достаточно «нужных» мыслей – и тогда само исчезнет.  
\- И всё? Нам просто нужно сидеть здесь, думать о чём-нибудь хорошем и оно само уйдёт? – Оуэн был настроен скептически.  
\- Не совсем, - Тош старалась не встречаться взглядом с коллегами. – Понимаете, ему нужны чистые мысли... то есть, не связанные с сексом...  
\- Значит, нам нужно сидеть здесь, - подвёл итог Джек.  
\- И думать о чём-то, совершенно не связанном с сексом, пока эта тварь не насытится? – добавил Оэун.  
\- Похоже на то, - вздохнула Тош.  
\- Кажется, это будет долгая ночь, - заметил Янто. – Хорошо, что я захватил кофе.


End file.
